Fire Magic
Fire Magic can be used to create and control flames for bands’ stage shows, filming movies, or lighting restaurants. Most fire mages learn their craft as firefighters: extinguishing flames, getting in shape, and saving lives. Specialization Bonus Fireman: Fire-axe proficiency, d6 hit die for mage levels Tier 1 Fire Spells Target is unaffected by changes in environmental temperature, but still vulnerable to freezing spells and lava. Control Temperature was originally created to ''make chainmail bikinis a viable option in the 'winter months. It has been considered one of the ''greatest achievements of the magic community ''and is linked to a 95% reduction in frostbite.'' The caster achieves visual perception of heat emissions from all objects within sight. While detect heat is active, the caster can readily recognize very sharp changes/differences in heat (example, a person in a walk-in freezer). If the caster focuses for 3 rounds on an area, more subtle/gradual heat differences become apparent (Individual silhouettes in a crowd of people). Initially marketed as “night vision,” this spell ''was frequently confused with “knight vision” (a ''lack of peripheral vision from wearing a jousting ''helmet).'' The caster marks an area such that a chosen trigger will sound an alarm. The trigger is determined at the time of casting and can be as vague or specific as the caster desires. Once the trigger has occurred, the spell emanates a loud screech or a telepathic signal to be sent directly to the caster (caster’s choice made at the time the spell is cast). A caster can only have one such alarm active at any given time. Don’t worry, this spell won’t be on the final exam ''due to its penchant for clearing out exam centers.'' Produces a bright flash at range. As the bolt flies it leaves behind a trail of brilliant light. Any creature caught in the resultant blast must make a Fortitude Save or else be blinded for 1 round. Caution: Do not aim directly at self or rescue ''helicopter.'' Eye Beams *The caster’s eyes light up and radiate light cones extending out 12 squares. Blinking or closing one’s eyes will interrupt the spell, but not end it. The light radiated is equal in intensity to one torch per eye. Glowing Object *The caster makes a held object glow with the same relative intensity as a candle, although the light radiated extends out to 6 squares. The object may be covered to conceal this light. The light radiated is equal in intensity to a torch. Light was initially conceived as a utility spell to ''help casters find their cars in crowded parking ''lots. Unfortunately, once everyone started casting ''it, finding your own car was like finding a flaming ''needle in a flaming haystack. The haystack ''burns with the intensity of a candle and hurts as ''much to look directly into. With a snap of fingers, the caster alters the entropy of the universe to set the target ablaze. Creatures targeted by the spell need to make a Reflex Save or else come aflame. All the normal rules for being on fire apply except that the DC to extinguish the fire is the save DC of the spell. Got a light? Tier 2 Fire Spells The target’s charisma is boosted by 4. This spell will make people want to play with you ''like a pyromaniac wants to play with fire.'' The caster’s tolerance to fire is magically augmented. The caster gains fire resistance of 5 per caster level. For every 5 damage absorbed by this spell, the save DCs of your spells increase by 1. Bonuses to DCs last for 1 minute. Taking additional fire damage within a minute does not refresh the timer. The firefighters union spent over eight million ''snow dollars lobbying the government to keep a ''building version of this spell locked up in legislative ''hell.'' What’s scarier than a giant man about to beat you? A giant man about to beat you up with flaming arms. The arms of the target of this spell come ablaze. The target may deal an extra 1d6 fire damage with unarmed attacks. Additionally, if the target is successful on a grapple check, the subject of the grapple is set on fire with no save. The target of the spell is immune to damage resulting from arm-located fires or grappling opponents who are also on fire. For the purposes of this spell, Giddy Up! does not qualify as a grapple. Firearms was originally devised as a means of ''cooking meals on the go. It is banned by most ''offices after the great cubicle fire of ‘87. Fires targeted deal double damage but last half as long. For the busy pyromaniac. You gain a climb speed equal to your movement speed. Selected by Firefighters Monthly as the second best spell for getting a cat out of a tree. First best was flare. Tier 3 Fire Spells Line of Fire *The caster creates a placeable wall within 2 squares per level. The wall takes up 1 square per caster level and is 5 ft tall. Creatures adjacent to the wall take 1d6 points of fire damage, while creatures that pass through the wall take 1d6 points of fire damage per caster level. Ring of Fire * *Creates a circular shield in the squares around the caster that follows him. Move speed is half normal while the spell is up. Creatures adjacent to the caster take damage as though they had passed through the wall. ''Particularly useful for keeping very homeless/'religious people from sitting next to you on the ''trolley. The caster suppresses and extinguishes all flames within 2 square cubes per caster level. When attempting to extinguish another fire Mage’s work, the caster must make a caster level check against the save DC of the spell used to create the fire. Commonly used by firefighters, this spell was invented ''by the very religious/homeless to facilitate ''bothering people on the trolley. The caster fires a pyroclastic blast at a square. Creatures caught in the radius of the blast must make a Fortitude Save to avoid being nauseated and a Fortitude Save to avoid being blinded. Nausea and blindness last for a number of rounds equal to your caster level. If you or a loved one were occupationally exposed ''to volcanic smoke and have been diagnosed ''with mesothelioma, call the law offices of ''Billy Esquire, Attorney for Hire—or just go find ''a third level body mage. Tier 4 Fire Spells The caster fires a small ball of magical energy at a square. Upon impact, the ball explodes, dealing damage to all creatures and objects in the area. Creatures are entitled to a Reflex Save. On a failed save, the creature takes 2d4 fire damage, 2d4 magnetic (electric) damage, 2d4 friction (bludgeoning) damage, 2d4 radiation damage, and is flung to the edge of the blast radius (roll a d8 to determine direction—North is 1, and go clockwise from there) and lands prone. On a successful save, the creature takes half damage and remains in its square. If the target has evasion and makes its save, it takes no damage, but is still move They say a watched pot never boils. With this ''spell, you’ll get to see one sublimate.''